


Cages and collars

by killerpinecone



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerpinecone/pseuds/killerpinecone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man buys a new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cages and collars

Chapter One

The rain beat down harshly on the roof of the pet store,soaking the sidewalk. The neon blue sign in the window flashed 'OPEN' one letter at a time then the whole word.  
“Are you sure this is the best pet store in the area?” a tall man asked his friend.  
The other man nodded and held the door open, wanting to get out of the rain. The store was loud with yelling and screaming.  
“Why are these always so noisy.” Damian said, annoyed, “I don’t want something noisy in my house.”  
A fat, greasy looking store clerk hobbled out of a back room and came to greet them. "And what can I do fer you fine customers today?" He asked, giving a false (and almost toothless) smile.  
“Nothing right now, I’m just looking.” Damian snapped.  
He walked down the aisle looking in at the skadly clothes females, “Do you only have skanks here!”  
"W-well, ther's males in the b-back room, sir..." The fat clerk sputtered. He made a quick motion with his hand before walking away from the pair, disappearing through a dark doorway.  
“Do you have anything that hasn’t been touched by any other human?” Damian asked in a deadly tone.  
"You mean a virgin? Yeah! Got some cats, some dogs 'nd the w... Just some cats 'nd dogs," he answered, catching himself as he showed the two into the room. In the corner was a cage with a black blanket covering it, every boy there was making some kind of noise but whatever was in the cage was silent.

Damian went straight over to the silent cage, “What’s in here?” He pulled on the blanket but it was tied to the cage. “I want something that knows to keep it's mouth shut.”  
"No, no, no! That 'ne's trouble." The clerk said quickly, moving to Damian's side. "Why not get yerself a cat? They's quiet once they's calm." He insisted, a low growl coming from inside the cage.

“I want to see what is under this” Damian demanded  
"I-it's not worth yer time...but alright," the clerk sighed, untying the blanket from the cage and letting it fall to the floor. A young boy with long white hair looked towards Damian, big ears pinned back.  
"He's blind, he bites, and he's evil! He ain't worth yer time!" The shop clerk persisted, eyeing Damian.  
“Is he quiet,that's all I really care about” Damian said looking at the boy in the cage.  
The clerk gave a small nod, watching the wolf back into a corner of his cage. He clutched something tightly to his chest, growling softly at them.  
“Who was his breeder?”Damian asked, “Normally they kill the blind ones”  
"Some ole man who bred wolves, his family said this 'ne caused his death. He had a heart attack," the shop clerk explained.  
“What that doesn’t make sense.” Damian said  
"Family said they riled 'im up so much his heart couldn't take it." He answered.  
“Then why was he a breeder? I mean this one is blind. Not the best of breeder.” Damian leaned down and stared at the boy.  
"He loved the wolves, I dunno nothin' else," the clerk shrugged. The boy looked in Damian's direction, seeming to glare at him.  
“Can he see at all?”  
"Hell if I know! He don't talk to no one, much less tell me if he can see!"  
“Boy can you see? Or are you nothing but bait.”  
"The outlines." Was all the boy said.  
“Good then the medical procures won’t cost too much.”  
The boy snarled, being a little louder than before. The cats and dogs went quiet, all interested in the wolf.  
“What, do you really think I would buy something I can’t fix.”  
"I'm not broken, I'm happy with my sight as it is." The boy growled, sitting up straight and showing Damian his sharp teeth.  
“Too bad if I buy you then I get to do whatever the fuck I want.”  
"You sound like a spoiled brat!"  
“I don’t care”  
"Why don't you be a good boy and go get a cat? Maybe you can handle one of those."  
“I’ve had my fill of cats and hounds,” Damian sneered, “And I can tell that you’ll bend once you're trained correctly.”  
"Trained?! That's almost funny enough for me to laugh," the wolf muttered, turning his back to Damian as he fumbled with the item he had been clutching.  
“Oh a young pup like you, a few nights in my basement will get out any and all misbehavioral issues that you may have. And I’ll start by taking that object you seem so fond of.”  
The boy's eyes widened and he snarled loudly, ears pressing against his skull. "You'll loose your fucking hands if you try!" He promised, venom in his voice.  
“Does the puppy need a bone to suck on?’”  
"Go to hell."  
"Hell's going to be nice by the time I am finished with you," Damian sneered then turned to the store owner, "Ring him up."  
The clerk nodded quickly, eyeing Damian like he was a hero (or a fool) before going to the front of the store. He rung the wolf boy's price in the register, which happened to be an even nine grand.Damian wrote out a check. He turned to the boy in the cage, “You better be worth the money I am paying.”  
The boy grinned at him coyly, fluffy tail flicking as the clerk accepted the check. "You'll find I'm more trouble than I'm worth."  
“Then you’ll get a worse punishment than you deserve” Damian said with a smirk.  
"Do you really think I care what you do to me? You're just some snob who's bitten off more than he can chew," the boy growled back.  
Damian just chuckled, “I would watch what you say little one.”  
"Same goes for you," Zekiel replied as the fat clerk began to wheel his cage towards the men's car.  
Damian’s friend watched as the blind wolf was wheeled out, “Why do you like buying broken things?”  
“So I can fix them,” Damian replied, watching the blind wolf carefully.  
Zekiel was led outside and as lightening cracked, he flattened himself on the bottom of the cage. It was a flash that made the outlines of everything clearer but it frightened him. The wolf's cage was loaded into the car and the clerk returned to his place in the back room.  
Damian laughed at the wolf's behavior, “Not so tough now are you pup.”  
"S-shut up!" Zekiel snarled at him, clutching his locket to his chest again.  
“Relax, its just lightening and thunder.”  
Thunder boomed loudly and the wolf whined, feeling his cage bars as if looking for the lock that would open his prison.  
Damian watched carefully, “You can’t open it unless you can see. And since you can’t you’re trapped.”  
"Be quiet!"  
“If you want out so bad, be a good boy and beg.”  
"When hell freezes over, I'll beg."  
“Then enjoy your filthy cage.”  
"I will!" Zekiel snapped, fingering his locket.  
Damian laughed, he opened the cage and took the locket then slammed it closed again.  
"Give. It. Back!" Zekiel screamed at the top of his lungs, reaching out of his cage and clawing Damian's leg.  
Damian kicked the cage away and looked at the locket.  
Inside was a picture of Zekiel's old master with his mother, both smiling in the small, heart-shaped photo.  
Damian rolled his eyes and put the locket in his pocket, “I told you that this would be the first thing I take from you.”  
"Please, give it back?"  
“No, I said if you're going to act wild you would get nothing.”  
"You never said that!" Zekiel protested.  
“Remember the few nights in the basement you’ll be spending? You won’t need this there.”  
Zekiel let a low growl escaped his throat but said nothing more as he curled up in the corner of his cage.  
Damian leaned back in his seat and smiled, he was already planning the training for the boy. Zekiel's stomach growled softly and he hugged his belly, ears flat against his head.The car drove past the city, passing the buildings Damian owned, he got out his phone and put in his calendar to get the wolf a check up. 

"Hey snob, when do I get to eat?" Zekiel asked without facing Damian.  
“When you learn to behave and how to treat the being who owns you."  
"So I'll be dying of starvation."  
“Unless you behave.”  
"I'll behave when I get my locket."  
“You’ll get it when you behave.”  
"I think we just went over when I'll behave."  
“You’re not going to get it back, I might even burn the picture and sell the locket.”  
"No!"  
“Then say: ‘I’m sorry Master, I’ll be a good boy.’”  
Zekiel grit his sharp teeth for a moment, clawing at his own palms viciously. "I'm sorry...master... I'll be a g-good boy."  
“Now this, “I’ll do everything you tell me, no matter what it is’”  
He clawed his palms hard, feeling his nails break the skin. "I'll do e-everything you tell me, no m-matter what it is."  
“I’m nothing more than a pet and pets don’t get a say in what it’s Master does,” Damian said.  
Fighting every fiber in his body not to curse Damian out in front of his friend, Zekiel's tail fur bristled. "I'm nothing more than a p-pet and pets don't get a say in what it's M-Master does."  
“Good boy,” Damian said dropping the locket into the cage.  
Zekiel's ears perked and his clawed palms felt the dirty cage floor, searching for his locket.  
“I’m going to hold you to those words and if you ever go back on them you'll lose you’re locket.”  
The wolf snatched his locket off of the floor, blood dripping from his palms.  
Damian noticed the blood on the pale skin and sighed, he unlocked the door and pulled the wolf out.  
Zekiel cried out in protest, holding his locket protectively as Damian picked him up.  
“Now you’ve hurt yourself.” Damian said pulling out his handkerchief and holding it on the clawed up palm.  
The almost naked boy whined softly, trying to pull his hand away from his master's grip.  
“No, no.” Damian said tightening the grip on the boy's wrist.  
Zekiel's fur bristled more and he squirmed, the friction of the handkerchief against the claw marks hurting him more.  
“Sit still.”  
The boy slowly obeyed, sighing softly and looking towards Damian's friend.  
Damian tied the cloth tightly around the boy’s hand, “Now if you behave, you can sit with Master.”  
Zekiel closed his eyes, ears flattening against his head.  
“Are you going to behave?”  
"Yes m..master."  
“Then you get to stay on master's lap.”  
"There's a dirty version behind that isn't there?"  
“Not right now, you smell and are covered in filth.”  
"I don't want the dirty version, I prefer being used as a guard."  
Damian broke into laughter, “You’re blind!”  
"But not deaf, old master used to test me a lot." Zekiel muttered, pouting.  
“No, that's not going to happen.”  
"I'm just as good as any of those damn mongrels with sight!"  
“No, those mongrels can see where the trespasser went, not where it sounded like it went.”  
Zekiel sniffed softly, squirming out of Damian's lap and returning to his cage.  
“Don’t pout, its common sense.”  
The wolf huffed, curling up in his corner again.  
“Now if we can fix your eyes its a different story.”  
"I don't want my eyes fixed though," Zekiel sighed, moving to get in Damian's lap and ending up in Damian's friend's lap.  
“Really now?” Damian said with a smirk.  
The wolf looked in the direction of Damian's voice, crawling over to him and putting his chin on the other's knee. "Really."  
"If you can’t tell two people apart how are you going to work for me?”  
"If I knew your scent it would be easier, you both smell like the pet shop."  
“Shouldn’t your nose be really good?"  
"Technically it is, but I didn't know your scent to start out with, much less after you got the pet shop stink all over you."  
Damian sighed, “I’m still getting your eyes checked.”  
"Just checked?" Zekiel asked hopefully.  
“To see how bad they are. If they are fixable I’m fixing them end of story. I’m not having something nearly perfect just to have one flaw.”  
Zekiel growled softly at him, crawling back into Damian's friend's lap, and this time on purpose.  
Mark grimaced and pushed the boy off, “Drop me off first please.”  
The little wolf chuckled, tail flicking as he sat on his butt on the floor of the car.  
“What's wrong Mark, is the pup scaring you.” Damian said picking up the boy and holding him out to Mark.  
“Stop it Damian.”  
"You're a pussy!" Zekiel sneered at Mark, snapping his sharp teeth at him.  
Mark gaped at the pup, “What he’s right.”  
"Bet you five bucks he bottoms." Zekiel snickered.  
“Oh he does,” Damian said then stuck his tongue out at his friend.  
The car came to a stop and Mark got out, only after flipping the other off.  
"Oooh, someone's a little testy," Zekiel laughed, seeing the outline of the other's finger.  
Damian turned the boy around looking into the pale eyes, “what’s it like, not being able to see?”  
The boy's smile quickly faded, ears pinning back. "It's...weird, people talk differently to you... You can hear things so well but when you try to prove you're like everyone else they laugh and bring you down..." He looked down, not wanting his master to look into his eyes.  
“Would you like that to change?” Damian asked.  
"Some times I wish I wasn't blind but there are few times that happens." Zekiel lied, keeping his eyes towards his knees.  
“Wouldn’t you like to see the actual world and not just outlines?”  
"I won't ever get to see the world, I'll be stuck in your basement, remember?"  
“Thats only for naughty boys, if you don’t want to be in the basement all you have to do is be good.”  
"Am I being good now?"  
“You’re better.”  
Zekiel gave a him a look that said; 'Seriously?'. "I think I'm being pretty good considering I'm on your lap and I haven't bitten you yet."  
“But you did give me a hard time earlier.”  
"Than treat me better than just a brainless animal, I am an animal but I have a higher intelligence than others."  
“You’re a pet and I’ll treat you as such.”  
"But I'm smarter than normal pets."  
“Doesn’t matter you’re still a pet.”  
The boy sighed and nodded, turning around in Damian's lap. Damian rubbed one of the fluffy ears seeing what the boy would do. Zekiel made a tiny noise, somewhere in between a bark and the noise hounds would make when they were excited.Damian scratched the base of the tail enjoying the adorable sound. The wolf squirmed, the noise getting louder as his tail started to wag.Damian wondered if he rubbed the boy's belly if his leg would twitch. He tested this to see what would happen.  
His leg started twitching and the boy leaned back, tail wagging faster. “Adorable.”  
Zekiel's tongue lolled out and his eyes started closing. “Do you like that puppy?”  
"Mmmmm, yes m-master."  
Damian smiled and patted the boy's head, “You’ll only get rubs if you behave ok?”  
The boy pouted but gave a small nod.”Good things are only given to good boys.” Damian said rubbing an ear. Zekiel's tail wagged harder on Damian's lap and he smiled.The car came to a stop in front of a large house and Damian put the boy back in his cage. The door was opened and Damian got out and let a servant carry the cage inside.  
The wolf boy growled at the servant, baring his teeth. He didn't like the stranger and he didn't like being back in his cage. “Just put that in the master bathroom.” Damian told the worker. The servant obeyed, taking the snarling wolf boy into the bathroom. Damian went to the kitchen and told his cooks to make some sort of steak tonight enough for two then went up to his room. Zekiel was trying to figure out what room he was in as he paced in his cage, letting out soft growls. Damian walked into the room and turned the bath on. “Oh calm down, you’re in the master bathroom.”  
Zekiel blinked and sat on the floor of his cage, ears perking at the water. His tail wagged slightly and he looked in the direction of the tub.  
“Alright bath time Pup.” Damian said, unlocking the cage door.  
In a matter of seconds, Zekiel was out of his torn boxers and in the tub, enjoying the warm water.  
“I keep forgetting dogs like water,’ Damian said, watching the boy, “Stop splashing I need to wash your hair.”  
Zekiel whined softly at the command but nodded, his long white hair in tangles.Damian wet the boys hair and then squirted the soap into it. He massaged the boy's hair getting out all the filth. The wolf boy smiled at the feeling, squirming and closing his eyes happily. It had been so long since anyone had given him a bath...  
“God you're filthy! How could someone let an animal get this dirty.”  
"That greasy guy did a lot worse things to some pets than let them get dirty."  
“You should always keep a product in top condition”  
"I don't think he was worried about our condition, he had bigger problems to deal with."  
“Even if you’re blind aren’t you a pure?”  
"Yes I'm a pure bred, and pure virgin but he did something to one of the cats...it was unforgivable."  
“Rape? Mutilation? I’ve been trying to buy out that shop for month now.”  
"One of the cats was pregnant...he didn't rape her or anything but when he found out...he.." The boy trailed off, clawing his palms again.  
“Bad boy no clawing.” Damian said, “Now what did he do to the kittens.”  
"There weren't kittens. Just fetuses. He beat her 'til she miscarried."  
“Perfect.”  
"Perfect?!" Zekiel snarled, turning his head towards Damian. "How is that perfect?!"  
“It’s illegal to do that to any pet, even if you own it.”  
"You realize no court will believe a blind wolf, right?"  
“No but I own the building and they are demanded to record every room and it goes into my files.”  
The wolf boy nodded, leaning against the tub wall and trying to calm down. "And now I can buy out the store.”  
"Uh-huh," Zekiel mumbled softly, feeling for the body wash.  
Damian grabbed the loofah and put body soap on it, the rubbed the loofah on the boy making bubbles. The wolf boy's tail wagged and he smiled, enjoying being cleaned.Damian finished washing the body then drained the water and took the shower head down and rinsed off the suds. He reached up and grabbed a washcloth. He put a scentless soap on the cloth and began to clean the boys gentails. Zekiel gasped and jerked, trying to move away from Damian's hand. "N-not there..." He pleaded softly.  
“This area needs to be the cleanest part of you.” Damian said smacking the boy's rear.  
"Why can't I wash there myself?!" Zekiel demanded.  
“Because you can’t see the filth and grime on it.”  
Zekiel pouted but gave in, letting his master scrub his most private parts with a faint blush on his skin.  
Damian made sure that the boy was clean then forced the wolf on his hands and knees, “Know this is going to be really uncomfortable.”  
"W-what are you doing?" The wolf boy asked worriedly.  
“Going to clean you out.” Damian said, taking a long, inch wide tube.He attached one end to the tub faucet then lubed up the other end before inserting it into the boys end.  
Zekiel screamed at the intrusion, throwing his head back and crying out to the ceiling. His eyes shot wide open and the boy tried to move away.  
“Stay still!” Damian ordered.  
"N-no... I want it out!" Zekiel screamed, reaching back to remove the tube.  
Damian grabbed the boy’s chin and turned it towards him, “Listen to me very carefully, if you remove that tube you won’t walk for a week.”  
"W-why won't I? It doesn't feel r-right."  
“Pull out the tube and I’ll put something bigger inside.”  
He trembled slightly, growling at Damian but not moving to pull the tube out.  
Damian turned on the water, letting it run through the tube and into the boy’s rump.  
Zekiel trembled harder, a tear rolling down his cheek as he felt the water flow into his body. He whimpered, shutting his eyes and clawing his palms. Damian turned the water off, but left the tube in for a few minutes.  
The wolf boy sobbed softly, wanting the tube out of his body but afraid of what Damian would do to him if he pulled it out now.Damian pulled the tube out, but held the water in with a finger. "M-master...please not on my first day..." Zekiel pleaded, not caring if hell had frozen over or not.  
“I’m just cleaning right now.” Damian said, turning the water on before removing his finger.  
Zekiel hurried away from Damian, fleeing to the farthest part of the tub from his master.  
“No bad boy, stay!”  
The wolf boy shook his head, hugging his knees and cowering in his spot away from Damian.  
“You have to let the water out.” Damian said grabbing the clean hair and pulling the boy back.  
Zekiel screamed, trying to claw Damian desperately as he was pulled to the other. ”Goddamn it behave. Now on your knees and let the water out.”  
The wolf boy hesitated before doing as he was told, ears flattening as he got on his knees. “Now let the water out, or you’ll get sick.”  
"How do I let it out?"  
“Its like taking a dump,” Damian said, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Zekiel made a face, doing as he would if he were going to the bathroom. He felt the water slip out of his body and blushed a deep red, hating his life at the moment.  
“There you go, good boy.” Damian said patting the boys head, “Now lets get you dried off and see if dinner is ready.”  
The little wolf boy jerked away from Damian, crawling over the bathtub edge and trying to get out of the bathroom.Damian sighed knowing the boy wasn’t going to listen. He left and got a chest harness and a leash then forced it on the wet pet. Zekiel snarled softly, sitting on his legs and covering his business.Damian pushed the boy on the ground, “Pets crawl in the house.” He tossed a towel on the boy and began to dry him off.  
Zekiel allowed Damian to dry him off, the harness rubbing irritably at his chest at his master rubbed him down with the towel.Once the boy was dry Damian carefully led him downstairs, the smell of dinner reached him and he smiled. The wolf boy hesitated on the stairs, stopping in his tracks to feel for the stair rail. Being naked and crawling were things he had grown used to, and he was confident about his body. After a year of receiving compliments from possible masters, Zekiel knew he was good looking.Damian felt a tug on the leash and he turned to see his blind pet struggling with the stairs. He picked him up and quickly got to the bottom. The wolf boy whined softly, wanting to get down the stairs by himself and not depend on Damian. He set the pale boy down in the dining hall before sitting down at the long table. Zekiel reached out, feeling for the table and feeling one of the empty chairs. He sighed softly, ears drooping as he sat on the floor. The servants came out and placed the meal in front of Damian and one in a dog dish in front of the naked boy.The wolf boy's nose twitched and he leaned towards his bowl, stomach rumbling. He didn't want to eat like this; wearing a harness, completely naked, and while his master watched him eat. Zekiel grabbed his bowl, rising onto his legs and settling at the table.”Down now!” Damian ordered.  
"You can't eat up here all alone," Zekiel replied, starting to eat.  
“You’re a pet now get down!”  
The boy's ears flicked in response and he continued to eat.  
“Boy don’t test me, get down.”  
"I'm not testing you, I'm accompanying you."  
“A dog sits at his master's side!”  
"I'm not a dog."  
“You look like one so act like one”  
"There's an obvious difference in the coloration, texture, and shape of my ears and tail."  
“I don’t care if you’re a wolf, fox, coyote, or dog, pets don’t eat at the table.”  
"They eat at their master's side," Zekiel said, mimicking Damian as he moved his bowl closer to his master. The wolf boy put one hand one the corner of the table (by Damian) and started pulling his chair closer.  
“On the floor.”  
Zekiel ignored him, sitting in the chair at his master's side and once again starting to eat.Damian took the bowl and set it on the floor next to him. Zekiel reached down, grabbing his bowl and placing it on the table again.This time the dark haired man grabbed the boy's harness and dragged him out of the room and through the house. He kicked open the back door and walked through the heavy rain to a dog house. Locking the boy to a chain he turned to leave, “Don’t test me.”  
Zekiel watched Damian's outline, confused by his new master. His old master loved when he would sit with him at the table, and they would always play the game where his master would place his dish on the floor and Zekiel would playfully put it back. He looked towards the sky before coming to the horrid realization that he left his locket in the bathroom.  
Damian went back inside and to the dinner table. He ate in silence after telling the servant to place the dog dish in the fridge.  
Zekiel crawled into the doghouse after accidentally hitting his head on the side of the house. He whimpered softly, thunder booming in the sky.  
Damian's butler came to him, “Sir is it wise to keep a blind wolf in the backyard.”  
“He’s more abled than you would think, leave him until morning,” Damian said, “I’m going to bed.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Lightning flashed and Zekiel jerked, flooding into a panic. He bolted out of the doghouse, jerking fiercely on his chain.  
Damian was busy showering and getting ready to sleep in a warm bed, his thoughts not even on the chained wolf in his backyard.  
The wolf continued to leap forward, hearing his chain creak in protest. He whined softly as thunder echoed again, clawing at the ground as he tried to free himself.  
Damian laid in his bed, warming himself under the covers, ‘One more night of sleeping alone” he thought before closing his eyes.  
The boy cried out sharply, reaching around and grasping the chain. No more! No more! He thought, heart racing.  
Damian yawned feeling his body fall asleep.  
When he figured he couldn't break free, the boy tilted his head up to the sky. He couldn't sleep, so why should anyone else get to? The wolf boy began to howl; a low, melodious song that was hard not to notice the beauty of.  
After an hour of the wailing Damian stormed out to the boy holding a whip, he let it fall once on the boy's back. The boy yelped loudly, jerking away from Damian and whimpering. He looked towards his doghouse, thinking about fleeing to it but that would mean running close to Damian.  
“Silence yourself or worse will happen.”  
Zekiel studied Damian's outlines before his head focused in the direction of the human's leg. His teeth bared and he growled softly, starting to creep forward like a real wolf ready to pounce its kill. Damian let the whip fall again. “I mean it.”  
The boy cringed but moved quickly, sinking his teeth into Damian's leg. Damian cursed and kicked the boy hard, managing to dislodge latch on jaw, then stomped on the boy’s stomach. Zekiel yelped, squirming and kicking Damian as lightning flashed and thunder boomed. “Shut up and stay still.”  
Zekiel did as he was told, ears pinned back as he glared in Damian's direction. He was trembling from the combination of the cold and the adrenaline that coursed through him at the moment. “Now get in the dog house and sleep!”  
"I can't, it's too cold."  
“You should have thought about that earlier.”  
Zekiel's eyes narrowed, "I get why you sit alone now." He said, voice emotionless.  
Damian kicked the boy again, “Watch your mouth.”  
"You sit alone..." Zekiel began, lightning flashing, "because you're too cold for anyone to want to sit with you."  
“No,I’ve had a pet in the past, a very loyal one.”  
The blind wolf raised a thin brow, reaching up to where the chain connected to his harness and feeling it.  
“He knew how to behave.”  
"Then why didn't you get one that knew how to act?" He questioned, fumbling with the chain now.  
“Because I don’t want something trained and soiled by someone else.”  
Zekiel found what he was looking for, removing the chain from his harness and taking off towards where he had heard Damian exit the house from.Damian sighed and followed the boy watching the odd run.  
The wolf boy fumbled with the doorknob, his hands wet and slippery as he tried to open the door. “Here puppy puppy, you're only making it worse on yourself.”  
He whined softly, managing to get the door open and bolting inside.  
"Don't make it worse for yourself." Damian called.  
The boy trembled, moving quickly through the house by clinging to the walls.  
"Come on pup, think about what you're doing." Damian's voice bounced off the walls.  
He followed the overturned tables and broken vases boredly.  
Zekiel made it into Damian's room, finding the bed and darting under the covers. Damian laughed and locked the door, "Out of all the rooms to hide in you choose this one! Now get out of my bed you're dripping wet."  
"I wasn't hiding, and you left it nice and warm!" Zekiel replied, slowly sliding out from the bed sheets and falling to the floor.  
"Yes I was trying to sleep, but someone doesn't know when to shut up," Damian sneered moving towards the wet boy.  
The wolf boy crawled backwards as Damian got closer, ears flattening against his head. "I couldn't sleep so I started to sing...big deal." He mumbled innocently.  
"You were howling and waking up the damn neighborhood!"  
Zekiel sighed softly, hugging his knees and shivering slightly. "I wasn't that loud."  
"Loud enough to keep me awake!" Damian grabbed the harness and hauled the boy to his feet.  
The naked boy put his hands in front of his face, expecting Damian to strike him. Damian instead tossed him on the bed and pinned him down, "Looks like your training starts tonight."  
Zekiel's eyes widened and he whimpered softly, ears pinning to his head. "B-but it's gonna hurt..."  
"Should have thought of that earlier."  
"M-master?"  
"All you had to do was eat at my feet and you would be fine."  
"I was just trying to give you company, pets are supposed to do that."  
"You could have done that from the floor."  
"But it wouldn't be the same."  
"You hadn't earned sitting beside me."  
"I was acting better in the car though, and you did force something in one of my naughty places."  
"That doesn't matter unless I tell you so you can't!" Damian said locking the boy to the bed.  
Zekiel tugged against his restraints, whining quietly in the back of his throat. "How was I supposed to know that?! I haven't been out of my cage in a year."  
"Assume it, now don't worry I'll make sure you won't do it again," Damian snarled.  
The boy trembled again, looking at his master's outline. "Can I at least tell you something before you do it?" he asked softly.  
"Go ahead, it's not going to help you," Damian said, going over to a dresser and opening the double doors.  
"M-my name's Zekiel."  
"Ok, not that it's going to change what I choose to call you but it's nice to know."  
The wolf boy nodded, closing his eyes and waiting. Damian came over with a handful of his favorite toys, "I'm not going to lie this is going to hurt."  
Zekiel whimpered softly, taking in a deep breath and bracing himself for the pain from the tube again. Damian laid out the toys deciding the cock ring would go on first, he grabbed the pale, limp member and slid the ring on then opened the new bottle of lube.  
The wolf boy shivered as Damian touched his member, wishing he were back at the pet shop in his cage. Damian dripped lube onto his fingers then rubbed them on the boy's hole, he was mad but not cruel. "I-is that going to make it hurt worse?" Zekiel asked, feeling Damian rub the lubricant onto his entrance.  
Damian remained silent and lubed up a dildo.  
"Insult me, j-just please don't be quiet."  
Damian slid the dildo in halfway then prepped the other toys.  
Zekiel jerked and cried out, but the pain was not as large as he thought it would be. Damian watched the boy, sliding the dildo in further when Zekiel tried to push it out. The wolf boy whimpered, moving his hips in a vain effort to get the intruding object out of him.”Knock it off ”  
"Y-yes master." Zekiel replied, going still.  
Damian continued his work, humming softly.  
Zekiel listened to the other hum, trying to relax his muscles.Damian pushed the dildo all the way in and attached a vibrator to it.  
The boy clawed at his palms again, starting to bite his lip as the dildo rested against his prostate.”Zekiel I will file your nails flat if you won’t stop.”  
"S-sorry master, it's a h-habit."  
“Well stop.”  
The boy nodded, lifting his claws from the flesh of his scarred palms. “Good boy.” Damian turned the vibrator on then grabbed a crop. Zekiel's back arched and he groaned softly, the dildo rubbing against his prostate repeatedly. Damian watched the boy's cock harden, then flicked it with the crop. The boy tensed when he felt the crop, yelping as it flicked him. "N-not the c-crop...." He whispered, having been beaten by the pet shop clerk many times with a crop.  
“Would you rather the whip?”  
"N-no master..."  
“Then stop complaining.”  
"Yes sir..."  
Damian picked up another dildo and lubed it and placed it in the pups hole. "AH! M-master... Please not two... I c-can't.."  
Damian pushed it all the way in, not paying attention to the boy's plea. Zekiel screamed, a tear rolling down his cheek as the second dildo was buried inside of his body. “Now what else should we play with?”  
"N-no more...please..."  
“What not having fun?”  
"It's not for m-my pleasure...this is for y-yours...but it hurts..."  
“Good you're learning.”  
"I hate having this ed-education..."  
Damian laughed darkly, “Want me to turn up the vibrator?”  
"I-if it pleases you..."  
“Good boy.”  
Zekiel nodded, another tear rolling down his cheek.Damian pulled out the dildos and stripped out of his clothes. The wolf boy's ears perked as he heard the clothes drop to the ground and a horrified look crossed his face. Damian got on the bed and crawled over the boy. Zekiel forced his face to go emotionless, not wanting to be full with the dildos again.”Zekiel? Do you like bones?”  
Understanding flooded over to boy and he opened his mouth wide, eyes sliding open.”Answer me”  
"Y-yes master..."  
“Really now?” Damian chuckled darkly. He lowered his hips and rubbed his groin against the other. The boy shivered and trembled, letting out another small whimper. "Oh come on it feels good.”  
"B-but it hurt earlier."  
“Not this part.”  
"Y-you aren't going to hurt m-me?"  
“No silly, your punishment is over.”  
I don't believe you, the boy thought but went silent.  
Damian slowly slid in the boy's tight hole, moaning softly. Zekiel whimpered again, expecting Damian to start slamming into him.Damian moved slowly, feeling the boy tense up. The wolf boy grunted at the feeling, ears flattening, Quit pretending you care...  
Damian rubbed the boy's belly, “Come on puppy relax.”  
Zekiel's leg moved as Damian rubbed his belly, his tail tried to wag but because he was laying on it it couldn't.  
“There you go.”  
"Y-you really aren't going to hurt m-me?"  
“No silly, I might make you uncomfortable, but I won’t hurt you.”  
Zekiel moved his hips into Damian's slightly, letting out a soft groan. "See I told you it would feel better.”  
"You did..."  
Damian quickened his pace grabbing Zekiel's hips. The wolf boy tugged at his restraints, wanting to touch himself. “Not liking those cuffs now are you, want to beg to get them off?”  
"A-ah please...take them off?"  
“Not like that, cuter.”  
Zekiel whimpered softly, never having to beg before. "M-master, puppy wants the cuffs off..please?" He wiggled his hips, pouting slightly.  
“Very good,” Damian said removing one of the cuffs.  
The boy's hand shot down to his groin and he started to play with himself, unaware of the purpose of the cock ring. Damian smirked and quickened his pace. Zekiel began to pant as he stroked himself, groaning happily. “Enjoying yourself puppy?”  
Zekiel nodded, his tongue lolling out.  
Damian smirked and aimed for the boy's prostate. The boy made a pained face, eyes shutting as his hand clutched his stomach. “What’s wrong?”  
"M-my stomach...h-hurts..."  
“Why puppy?”  
Zekiel whimpered, holding his stomach tighter. "M-master...please s-stop.." He begged quietly.  
Damian pulled out, “Where does it hurt?”  
The boy pointed to his lower left side, grasping it tightly and whimpering. “What does it feel like?”  
Zekiel felt a tear threatening to roll down his cheek, "Like a f-fist of fire j-just punched me in the stomach.."  
Damian laughed, “You just tried to cum, but the ring didn’t let you.”  
"W-what?"  
“The ring on your cock doesn’t let you cum.”  
Zekiel blinked, ears flattening. "It hurts..."  
“Yes but later it’ll feel better.”  
"C-can I cum?"  
“Not yet.”  
"P-please? It really hurts..."  
“Almost pup.”  
The boy whimpered, spreading his legs wider and wiggling his hips a bit.Damian slid back in and quickened his pace. Zekiel gasped and moaned out, enjoying the other's thickness. Damian could feel himself close to cumming.  
"Deeper!"  
Damian smiled and thrust harder, “Like that?”  
"Y-yes! Oh god master yes!" Zekiel moaned out.  
Damian reached down and pumped the boys cock watching him squirm.  
The wolf boy bucked and moaned, gripping the sheets with his free hand. Damian chuckled as the boy arched to cum, but nothing came out leaving the blind boy pinning. "M-master please!" The boy begged, whimpering.  
“What do you want puppy?”  
"To c-cum.."  
“Tell me why,” Damian teased.  
"I-it's hurts...puppy needs to c-cum..."  
“Alright,” Damian said sliding the ring off.  
Zekiel groaned as he came, back arching off the bed. Damian came soon after feeling the boy clench around him. He panted while watching the boys reaction. "It's w-warm," the pet stuttered.  
Damian laughed, “Yea , it tends to be. Did you enjoy your first time?”  
He nodded, giving a small tug on his still restrained wrist before slumping against the pillows.  
“Relax I’m on it.” Damian said unlocking the boy, “Now do you want to sleep with master or on the puppy bed.”  
"With master," the blind boy muttered, slinking up to the pillows and nestling into them.  
Damian smiled and laid down, tossing the toys off the bed.  
The boy closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Damian rubbed the boy’s ear thinking about what he will have to do in order to train the boy properly and what he’ll have to do about the boy’s eyes.  
Zekiel grumbled into the pillow, wrapping his arms around it as he fell asleep.Damian smiled watching the boy adjust himself and fidget.  
After a while the boy was still, wheezing as he breathed but otherwise still as stone. Damian relaxed before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
